A Powerpuff Adventure
by JebusDaEternal
Summary: The Powerpuffs are sent to a world where anything and everything will happen...
1. Prolouge

An anime man who looks like Sanji from "One Piece" stands under a street light while smoking a cigarette. He is in a detective hat and coat while jazz music plays in the background. He suddenly turns towards the camera.

"Ahh...hello, good evening my wonderful friends. I know you wonder why you are sent here when this is tagged as a story about the Powerpuff Girls. Well, let me just tell you that this story does indeed have to do with the Powerpuff Girls, because without them, anime would not be here today. Anime would not exist in Japan, or America, or any other country you know today. The Powerpuff Girls are legend in our world, and their story was finally written down to be shared...with the world. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night...where a dark villian waits...with a dark purpose..."

The night was dark indeed, like a night that shines down on the world before something happens. And something was about to happen indeed. Mojo Jojo was in his volcano laboratory, but he wasn't making a machine nor was he making a potion or anything else that could destroy the Powerpuff Girls. He was simply in his volcano talking to a dark figure. He knew he was talking to someone that defined darkness, but he was not from this world. He simply knew what would happen by tomorrow afternoon.

"So...you want me to give the Powerpuff Girls to you? What will you do with them? They are more powerful than anything you could possibly possess in your world." Mojo said to the dark figure. "Just give me time, Jojo. We have warriors, magicians, magical girls, creatures, pirates, ninjas, anything your puny little mind could imagine! We will kill the girls, and in return, you give me your soul." The shadow replied. "WHAT? I do not remember that being in the deal! Just what are you trying to pu-""Silence, my mere villian! This is what happens when you cannot get the deal done yourself. So now, we will do it for you. Patience, Mojo. We will do what you cannot."

The dark shadow disappeared into the night as Mojo could only watch. He then looked into the fire that was burning in his fireplace as he thought about what he had done. "I have waited years for this moment. YEARS. Blossom, with your smart tactics and brains. Bubbles, with your charm and language skills. Buttercup, with your brute strength and strategies. All three of you with die by the hands of the foreign. You three will be destroyed by something we are not familiar with. And when that happens, every villian in Townsville...WILL BE ABLE...TO RULE THE UNIVERSE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!". Mojo was certain this was the ultimate plan to get rid of the Powerpuffs once and for all. By tomorrow, everything that was once sacred...will change...forever.


	2. Meeting at Townsville Volcano

5/29/2005 - Utonium Residence

It was a peaceful day in the city of Townsville. People moving around, getting to where they needed to go. Children playing in the park, Adults going to their daily jobs, the usual for a small town such as this. And of course, smaller children like the ones at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, were in school, learning about the wonders of the world. Mrs. Keane was reading a book while the girls, and everyone else in their class, were taking a spelling test. Blossom, the redhead with the red bow and pink dress, was answering all of the questions flawlessly. Bubbles, with her blonde pigtails and blue dress, decided to draw bunnies on her test instead. Though there was another sister who actually wanted to beat Blossom at something other than superpowers. Her name, Buttercup. With her green dress and black hair, Buttercup was determined to show up her sister at least once during her lifetime. Ever since that day when she figured out that her special skill was curling her tongue, she thought to herself "that isn't enough. I want to finally beat Blossom. She think she's so smart, like everything revolves around her! I'll finally show her I can beat her, and then we'll see who's laughing then!". Buttercup was going at her test like nothing else before. Finally, the clock hit 2 o'clock. Mrs. Keane looked up at the clock and put her book down. "Okay class, pencils down. I will now collect your papers and grade them in a few minutes". Everyone's test was graded and Mrs. Keane went up to the front of the classroom. "Oh please, let this be the day..." Buttercup said nervously as she started biting her nails. "Let what be the day?" Blossom asked her sister as she snuck up behind her. "Oh! Umm, nothing sis. I'm not worried or anything" Buttercup replied, trying to hide her nervousness. Blossom became suspicious of Buttercup. She was hiding something.

"Okay class, here are the results. In fourth place, coming in with 89 points, Bubbles!" said Mrs. Keane in a happy voice. "Wait, really? I didn't even answer half the questions" said Bubbles. She walked up to the front and grabbed her fourth place badge. "In third place, with 94 points, Robin!" Mrs. Keane announced again. Robin re-enrolled into Pokey Oaks shortly after the fiasco with Princess happened, and now she is making more friends than before. Robin walked up to the front and grabbed third place. "Oh god, this is it..." Buttercup said. "You're actually worrying?" Blossom said, as if to tell Buttercup that there was no way she could win first. "And in second place, with a point difference of 1 point with first place, Buttercup!" Mrs. Keane announced again. "NOOOO!" Buttercup yelled as she fell to her knees. Everyone looked at Buttercup with a shocked look on their face. "What do you mean no? You got second place! You should be proud!" Blossom said, trying to cheer up her sister. "NO! I was supposed to win!" Buttercup yelled. "Well, that's a little bit of a sore loser ta-""I was supposed to win! I was supposed to finally beat you for once! I'm tired of always being put behind you in everything!" Buttercup yelled, interrupting Blossom. Buttercup stormed out of the classroom and flew across town. Blossom could only watch as her sister left crying. "Umm...well, anyway, with 97 points, Blossom is our winner again" Mrs. Keane said, putting the badge on Blossom. Blossom was not interested in the ribbon at all. She was more interested in where her sister could've gone off to. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Everyone was caught off guard and fell out of their chairs, while the winners and Mrs. Keane fell down and tried to stand back up but couldn't. Blossom looked outside and the sky was dark red, like as if the fires of hell came down upon Townsville. "I've never seen something like this happen before. What in the world is going on?" Blossom asked herself. "Bubbles! Let's go! We got to find out what's going on, as well as find Buttercup". The two flew off into the sky that was pure red, hoping to not only find their sister but find out some answer to the pure blue sky turning red. Though that wasn't going to be hard, as suddenly a bright light shined from Mojo Jojo's laboratory. Blossom put her mad face on as she knew what was going on now. "Bubbles, we have a date with the monkey again" she said. "But what about Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. "She'll be fine. She'll find us the same way we found Mojo" Blossom replied. The two flew into the laboratory the same way they always do, but instead of finding Mojo with some kind of weapon, they found him sitting in a revolving chair, facing away from them. "MOJO!" Blossom yelled. "We know you're up to something. The sky doesn't just turn red on it's own. Now what in the world is going on?" "You are right, young Blossom" Mojo replied. "I am up to something. But it's not something I could possibly comprehend. You see, I thought about the years we've spent together quite alot these past weeks. I thought about how you always destroy my plans to take over the world and how i've suffered multiple concussions and brain injuries from you as well. You girls have made me suffer for so long, and now you will feel the pain and agony i've felt." "The heck are you talking about?" Bubbles asked. "Simple. I've created a portal to another dimension. There, there are hundreds of worlds waiting to smash your tiny little brains in, and not only that, more worlds are created every three to four months as well, so there are countless possibilities of how you will die. But that is not up to me to decide, it is up to them" Mojo answered. "Them?" Blossom asked. "That's right. Them." Mojo said. He pulled out a ray gun and started shooting at the two. Blossom and Bubbles got up in time to dodge and the two went straight at Jojo. He dodged their punches and shot again, making them move in the direction he wanted. Blossom wondered why he was missing her on purpose. The two shot laser beams at Jojo, but he dodged out of the way again, and the two stopped moving. "You've gotten better at this, monkey" Blossom said. "Haha...I guess you could say that. But where you two are going..." Mojo said as a giant portal opened up behind Blossom and Bubbles. The two turned around, and suddenly Blossom realized what was going on. He wanted them to move infront of the portal. He had no intentions of beating them himself. "Buttercuuuuuuuu..." Blossom yelled before being shot into the portal. Bubbles was shot into it right alongside Blossom. Mojo cheered as he saw them fly into it. Meanwhile, Buttercup was seen sitting on a hill thinking to herself how she could be second best. She then heard the cry of Blossom and by instinct, flew towards the light shining at Mojo's place. She busted in and aimed straight for Mojo, but Mojo dodged and shot Buttercup right into the portal as well. All three of them were sent into another world, while Mojo couldn't believe what just happened. "Wow...that's it. No more Powerpuffs. The town...is for the taking." Mojo said with clearly evil thoughts. He was right. No more girls to protect the town. The city of Townsville was up for grabs.


	3. In the Real World (Digimon Arc Part 1)

05/29/05 - Highton View Terrace

The girls went through a time wave that seemed like forever, kind of like the time travel sequence in Doctor Who. Out of nowhere, a hole opened and with her courage, Blossom pulled both Buttercup and Bubbles through it with her. They finally reached the end of the portal where the fell out hard and landed on concrete (the kind you would find at a mall). The three slowly recovered from the strange trip and looked around. "Where...are we?" Buttercup said, looking at the area around her. It was dark, quiet and the area had seemed to be mostly destroyed by fire and destruction. "Guys..." Blossom said, looking around her. "I...don't think we're in Townsville anymore". She was right. Nothing looked the same. It looked dark and deserted. The three got up from the cold floor and started walking. They couldn't believe where they were. It's like they were revisiting the day when everyone turned against them and they had to fight everyone in the city to save them. "Where do you think everyone is?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know, Bubbles." Buttercup answered. "I just have a bad feeling something is going to ha-" Suddenly, a giant gold-plated dragon came out from out of nowhere and aimed straight for the three. "HOLY CRA-" Blossom couldn't finish in time before Buttercup pushed them out of the way. "What the hell IS that thing?!" Buttercup asked her sisters. "Like I know! It's nothing like the villains we're used to!" Blossom answered. The dragon came at them again and they had nowhere to run. This would be the end of them...until a giant flaming bird with white writing on it slammed into the dragon and knocked it out of the way. "Little girls, are you okay?" a girl with a blue helmet and a yellow top asked the Powerpuffs. "Ye...yeah. What is that thing?" Buttercup asked her. "I have no time to explain, just come with me unless you want to be Metalseadramon's dinner!" The girl answered as she picked up the three and ran with them back to the giant flaming bird. "Metal..." Bubbles said. "Seadra..." Buttercup said. "Mon?" Blossom finished with a question. For some reason, the girls couldn't stay conscious and blacked out. The girl and the Powerpuffs got on the back of the bird and flew away before the dragon could get back up.

2 hours later...

"Hello? Are you there? Say something..." The girl from before woke up the Powerpuffs. The girls became conscious again and woke up from what seemed like a bad dream. "Thank goodness. Hope you girls are alright" the girl told them and went back to join a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. They seemed to be in a dark room with a bunch of computers lying around. A kid with reddish hair and a bug that looked like a ladybug were working on something that looked important. "Can you girls speak?" another boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes asked the Powerpuffs. "Yeah, we're fine. What happened just now? I feel like we entered a warzone that we just happened to be in the middle of..." Buttercup asked. "And another thing too...who are you guys?!" Buttercup jumped from the bed they were laying on and got into a fighting stance. "Easy, easy...we're not here to harm you. We saved you, remember?" The girl from before told them. Buttercup saw that instead of the giant fighting bird from before, there was a small pink bird with pink and blue curles standing next to her. "Anyways, my name is Sora. The bird you see next to me is named Biyomon. And the guy next to me is Matt and his digimon, Gabumon." Sora told Buttercup. Buttercup looked around and saw the boy from before with brown hair, and next to him was an orange dinosaur waving. "This is Tai and his digimon, Agumon. Over there on his left is Mimi and her digimon, Palmon and then on her right is Joe and his digimon, Gabumon. And then on my right is Kari, Tai's sister and her digimon, Gatomon. And the guy holding hands with her-" "He's what?!" Tai yelled. "Calm down, Tai haha" Matt told him. "Hmph" grunted Tai in response. "And the guy next to Kari is TK and his digimon, Patamon. And then the guy who is working on getting everything back to the way things were before is Izzi and the bug next to him is named Tentomon. And we are all apart of a group called the Digidestined. Any questions" Asked Sora. "Umm yes...umm...what?" Blossom asked. She was so confused she had rolling eyes as actual eyes. "Hahaha...sorry. You see, we are a team called the Digidestined. We have partners called digimon who are bits and pieces of digital data from another world called the digital world. They help us fight evil Digimon who want to control the world, like that dragon you saw out there a couple of hours ago" answered Sora. "Wow...I can't believe a world like this exists..." Bubbles said, slightly confused as well. "Speaking of worlds, just what are you?" Izzi asked the girls. "You girls didn't show up on any scannings as some kind of Digimon". "Because we're not Digimon. We're superheroes. We have superhero powers and protect the world from monsters and fight crime" Blossom answered. "Wait, what? Superheroes don't exist." Izzi responded. "Yeah, well neither do flaming birds and giant dragons but we're not questioning your existence" Buttercup responded. "I kind of take offense to that. We do, in fact, exist." Tentomon said. Suddenly, Buttercup was so shocked she couldn't stand quite straight. "A ta...ta..ta..ta..talking bug?!" Buttercup said in shock. "Yes, I am a talking bug and yes, all of us Digimon can talk like normal human beings." Tentomon answered. "Okay, now i'm creeped out." Buttercup said. "Don't be. We are friendly creatures who are loyal to our partners and we want to get the world back to how it was before everything started falling apart" Gatomon said, walking up to Buttercup. "Now what is your name?" "Well...my name is Buttercup" Buttercup answered. Tai started to chuckle before Mimi whacked him on the head. "Don't laugh! Buttercup is a cute name!" Mimi said. Buttercup shrugged at the word "cute". She hated things that were cute, especially her name. "Th...thanks" Buttercup said to Mimi. "And my name is Bubbles" Bubbles said, answering Gatomon as well. "And this is my sister, Blossom. And we are known as the Powerpuff Girls." "Awwwwww that's so cuuuuuuuute!" Mimi said, squealing and going to hug Bubbles. "We were sent to this place by Mojo Jojo. He's our most known nemesis and now we have to get back to our own world before he does something terrible." Blossom said. They hadn't forgotten in the slightest. Right now, Townsville was defenseless against the villains roaming around. No one was there. Who knows what could be happening right now. "So...what is really going on? I don't understand all of this Digimon and Digidestined stuff yet, but could you fill me in?" Blossom asked. "Well, we could but this could take a while. Please, sit down." Tai said, while the girls sat on the bed they were laying on. The gang gathered together and began the story of why Metalseadramon was back from the dead, and why the real world looked dark and black...


	4. Back From the Grave (Digimon Arc Part 2)

Finally on the backstory chapter, whew. Anyways, thanks for reading so far and hope you like it. I know some plotholes are in here but I will fix those soon enough.

* * *

The digital world had been at peace ever since the Digidestined defeated Apocalymon and his curse to destroy both world. Every Digimon was now living in peace. And in the real world, things were just as great. Matt and Sora had dated for a few years until one day Matt popped the question and Sora said yes. Tai found himself a girl of his own and they're on their way to reaching their 4 year anniversary. Izzy is now a computer engineering major at Tokyo University and his relationship with his adopted parents have never been greater. Mimi went off to America to live with her friends after graduating high school and she's been there for a while now. Joe went off to become a Doctor like his family wanted him to, while TK and Kari are also engaged as well after dating for a few years and keeping it a secret from Tai and Matt until the time was right. Now, don't get them wrong, they missed their Digimon terribly. Well...they would get their chance to see them again.

Apocalymon wasn't dead. After the final blast that convinced the Digidestined was he "dead", he floated in space, unable to move due to the damage he took from the blast. His body parts were scattered all over space and his digital data was almost destroyed. He could barely move, but some robotic Digimon who found him lying in space grabbed him and took him to their facility where they replaced his body parts with mechanical replacements. He fell asleep during the operation but once it was over, he slowly woke up to some robot Digimon standing above him. "Where...where am I?" Apocalymon asked. "You're in our mechanical base. We fixed you up and you should be good to go, sir." one of the robot Digimon answered. He couldn't believe it, they actually saved his life. His smile turned into a quick frown as he remembered why he was in this state. He got off the operation table and with one of his powers being Myotismon's whip, he summoned it and smiled at the helpful Digimon around him. "Thanks for helping me get back on my feet...but you see...now you are no use to me." Apocalymon said as he slayed all of the Digimon around him. He blasted his way out of the factory where he was healed. He looked around and found himself in the middle of nowhere. "Hmm...if I was the last place the Digipests helped make a better place, where would I go?..." he asked himself, then smiled again and disappeared. He reappeared in Monzaemon's toy town where everything had been restored thanks to the Digidestined. He found Monzaemon sitting in a chair watching all of the little digimon play with the toys that had been forgotten. He snuck up to him and with the power of Devimon, he shoved his hand into Monzaemon's back and electrocuted him, but instead of electricity, he now controlled Monzaemon to do whatever he wanted. Monzaemon looked at Apocalymon and asked "What is it you ask of me, my lord?" to which Apocalymon replied "Kill everyone in this town". "Yes, my lord." Monzaemon replied, as he turned around, looked at the little digimon playing and started to charge a beam in his eyes. "Oh hi, Monzaemon! Would you like to play with us?" a tiny Digimon asked him. "My lord has asked that I eliminate everyone in this town, and as his loyal servant I cannot disobey!" Monzaemon replied as he unleashed the beam upon the helpless Digimon. The beams were powerful enough to destroy everything the beam touched, even the ground which instead of being concrete, was now nothing but pure dirt. His beams continued to destroy everything that was infront of him. Apocalymon disappears and so does the view of Toy Town right after Monzaemon punches in-training digimon to pieces.

The next place Apocalymon visits is the Primary Village, the place where Digimon are born. He looks around and finds tons of Digimon who will grow up to become warriors of peace and because of this, Apocalymon knew what must be done. Elecmon, the protector of this village, saw Apocalymon and knew he was up to no good. "Touch one of those Digimon and I will have your head" Elecmon said. "Haha...how cute." Apocalymon said as he used Machinedramon's power of Giga Cannon and killed Elecmon on the spot. His data splattered everywhere as Apocalymon raised his cannon arm to the nearest batch of baby Digimon and fired on them. The village was completely destroyed in a matter of minutes. He then stood in the middle of the village that was now in flames and pulled out his arm. A circle came out from the ground and it was glowing purple. "Come, my children...rise from the grave that those meddling Digidestined put you in. Come back to the digital world and finish what you started!" Apocalymon yelled as Metalseadramon, Machindramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, Devimon and Myotismon rose from the ground and stood infront of Apocalymon. This was merely part 1 of his plan. He knew more work was to be done. From them on, he went to each section of the digital world and destroyed every Digimon who stood for justice. He knew this would draw out the digimon that belonged to the Digidestined and soon enough, Angemon, who went to check out a part of the digital world that was destroyed, found out that Apocalymon was alive and contacted the other digimon to contact their partners because they were needed once again. Somehow, the portals to enter the digital world re-opened and every digidestined, from Tai to Davis, was able to go into the Digital World. They soon saw that it was covered in ruins and nothing seemed to be living anymore. It wasn't clear how it was possible, but every Digidestined was able to digivolve again. Tai saw Agumon running along with the other digimon and Tai could hear him yelling "Tai! Hurry up and make us digivolve! Something is terribly wrong!" as the Dark Masters appeared from the smoke that surrounded the Digidestined and prepared to make an attack. "Oh look, it's those pests that put us in hell for so long!" Piedmon said as he was getting angry. "Yeah...friends huh? I don't need friends. I never have and I never will. The tree was wrong, all I need is POWER!" Puppetmon yelled as he made the first attack. It was time for war. "Where the hell are Davis and the others?" Sora asked. "Who cares? They'll catch up!" Matt answered. "Biyomon! Tentomon! Palmon! Gomamon! Patamon! Gatomon! Digivolve tooooooo..." All of them said as they digivolved to their champion forms and then to their Ultimate forms, and then..."Agumon! Gabumon! Warp digivolve tooooo..." they yelled as they digivolved from Greymon and Garurumon, to Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon, to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

It was time to battle. Apocalymon, along with Myotismon, Devimon and the Dark Masters had been resurrected from the dead and now the Digidestined were the Digital World's last hope for survival. "Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled as he threw a gigantic ball of fire at Machinedramon, who blew right past it like it was a rookie's attack. "What the..." Wargreymon asked himself as Machinedramon teleported right behind Wargreymon and unleashed a Giga Cannon right from his arm to Wargreymon's back. Metalgreymon caught Wargreymon in mid-air as he fell to the ground while Megakabuteri retaliated with a Horn Buster right at Machinedramon, but the attack failed to do any damage as Machinedramon blew right past the attack and plowed a Giga Cannon right into Megakabuterimon's face. Magnangemon and Angewomon went at Piedmon, thinking they could attack with a Gate of Destiny and a Celestial Arrow, but Piedmon knew that was coming. "Gate of Destiny" said Maganaangemon as he opened up a gate that once sealed Piedmon's fate before. Piedmon smiled as he yelled "Trump Sword" and looked at Mangaangemon's way, but then threw his swords right at Angewomon. Angewomon blocked the swords but then he yelled "Ending Snipe!" and electrocuted Angewomon as she was caught off guard. Mangaangemon went at Piedmon, but he teleported just like Machinedramon did and Mangaangemon stopped in his tracks. Piedmon then appeared right behind Mangaangemon and before he could turn around, Piedmon stabbed him with his Trump Sword attack right through the back and Mangaangemon de-digivolved back into Patamon. Piedmon then threw his Trump Sword attack right at Angewomon as they went straight through her and she de-digivolved back into Salamon, Gatomon's rookie form. Metalgarurumon went at Puppetmon, getting ready to attack but Puppetmon disappeared just like Piedmon and Machinedramon did and he looked around, waiting for Puppetmon. Puppetmon came out from the ground and yelled "Puppet Pummel!" as he smashed his hammer right into Metalgarurumon's head and the hammer exploded, causing massive damage. Myotismon came out from behind Metalgarurumon and yelled "Crimson Lightning!" as his whip made of red lightning went through Metalgarurumon, causing him to reverse back to Gabumon. Myotismon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Metalseadramon, and Piedmon looked at the rest of the digimon who were still in their digivolved forms and unleashed one massive attack of a combined River of Power, Puppet Pummel, Giga Cannon, Trump Sword, and Crimson Lightning. Garudamon, Lilymon, Zudomon and Wargreymon prepared for a retaliation attack, but Apocalymon came from out of nowhere and with the Touch of Evil, he electrocuted all of the Digimon as the combined attack hit all of them, defeating all of them at once. The digidestined could only watch as their digimon were defeated one by one, and there was nowhere to run. "Let's end this..." Apocalymon said as all of the evil digimon walked towards them and they looked around looking for a way out. Suddenly, Gennai, the one who made them Digidestined in the first place. opened a portal from the side of the battlefield. "Hurry kids! I don't have much time!" Gennai yelled as the Digidestined carried their fallen digimon and ran toward the portal. "Oh no you don't!" Piedmon said as he teleported infront of the kids. "Trump Sword!" Piedmon yelled as his swords appeared from his sleeves, but Gennai put out his arms and with the power of light, he blasted Piedmon out of the kids' grasp. The kids ran into the portal and Gennai closed the gate. "Crap! I almost had them too." Piedmon said. "Don't worry, they'll be back. They know we're here and they know that they can't win now with all of us knowing their attacks and strategy. When we meet again, they'll be the ones put in the ground." Apocalymon said as the evil digimon laughed and the kids were sent back to where Gennai lived, hoping to find some way of beating a new and improved Dark Masters...


	5. One Last Time (Digimon Arc Part 3)

More of the backstory in Digimon. I'm trying to keep it as close to canon as possible, but mind you it's been years since I watched the first Digimon season, and then with adding the second season...oh, help me. Haha.

* * *

6/22/05 - Digidestined Headquarters

The digidestined found themselves in some kind of peaceful place, like a coffee shop if you will but filled with flowers and tiny Digimon who had been killed by Apocalymon but seemed like they were never harmed to begin with. Gennai appeared infront of them in his younger state, with white robes and a hood. "Wow...I didn't know this is where you hung out, Gennai" Izzy said. "Yes Izzy, this is where I watch over all of the Digital world. You see, I never told you guys this because I thought it would make you think differently of me, but I am somewhat the one you would call God in this world" Gennai said. The digidestined were shocked. They somehow had an idea that he was God but they never believed it. "Wait...if you're God, then how come you let all of the Digimon we destroyed back years ago come back to life?" Sora asked. "Simple. Because I didn't want you guys to think your time as the Digidestined was over. You're still needed here in this world, even if you've grown older and there are new Digidestined to take your place." Gennai answered. "Speaking of new Digidestined, where the heck are Davis and the others?" Tai asked Izzy. Izzy got an idea and pulled out his laptop he always carried around and opened it. He pulled out his digivice and pointed it at his laptop, which made the portal to the real world open. There, he could see Davis, Yolie and Cody looking at it like they had no idea what they were looking at. "Davis! Yolie! Cody!" Izzy yelled into the laptop. The 2nd gen digidestined jumped and were surprised to see Izzy on the other side of the computer screen. "Oh hey guys!" Davis said. "Just what kept you guys?" Izzy yelled again. He was kind of pissed that they never made it to the digital world to begin with. "Well, you see, we got kind of distracted here with fangirls wanting Ken's autograph and we weren't able to leave because they bombarded us with him!" Davis answered. Ken suddenly ran into the computer room and locked the door. "I tell you, those soccer fangirls will be the end of me" Ken said to himself. "Ken! Izzy and the others are in the digital world" Davis told him. "Wait what?" Ken asked, walking towards the computer screen. He saw the 1st gen digidestined huddled together looking at them. "Hey it's Ken" Kari said. "Yeah, what's up Kari? Why are you guys in the digital world? I thought you guys couldn't go back!" Ken said. "Well, thanks to some strings being pulled we were able to come back. But thank Gennai you guys didn't come. Guys, the Dark Masters are back. You guys never got to fight them because we took care of them way before you guys became Digidestined. But also Myotismon and Devimon are back from the dead too. It's Digi-Doomsday all over again." Izzy told them. "Wait what? How can that be?" Davis asked. "How can Digimon suddenly come back from the dead? Don't they have to go through the life cycle and be born as in-training Digimon again?" "Apparantly not. And what's worse is Apocalymon is back as well. Every Digimon that caused chaos and destruction is back to life and our Digimon were beaten to a pulp in a matter of minutes. I tell you Davis, we need every Digimon here in the Digital World stat. We need all of the firepower we can get." Izzy said. "Got it. We'll be there in a matter of minutes." Yolie told Izzy. The gate closed and the connection was broken.

Izzy closed the laptop and looked at Gennai. "Well, now what? We can't take them on again. We'll get destroyed." Izzy said. "Well, not quite. Remember, I told you guys that I am the God of the Digital World, so I can see everything that goes on around here. And what the Dark Masters don't know is I know of a secret power that can defeat them, and they know it as well." Gennai said. "What? What kind of power? Like a new Digimon?" TK asked. "No, not a new Digimon, but three humans from another world." Gennai said. "New Digidestined?" TK asked. "No, just three human with extraordinary abilities. They were transported from their world to this world and now i'm going to take you to them." Gennai said. "Oh crap! We gotta get moving then!" Tai said, waiting for Gennai to teleport them. "Okay, everyone get in a huddle and-" Gennai was interrupted by an alarm that went off. A screen showed up showing the Dark Masters finding the three humans that would turn out to be the Powerpuff Girls. "There's no time! Hurry and huddle!" Gennai yelled. All of the Digidestined huddled together and with one burst of energy from below them, they were teleported to the spot where the PPG were. "It's up to you guys now. I cannot help you kids anymore." Gennai told himself, as Apocalymon appeared behind him. He knew he was there and showed a face that said he was ready to fight for his life. "Hello Gennai. It wasn't hard to find you. Why you left yourself so wide open is beyond me." Apocalymon said. "Because I knew you would find me eventually. Just know, that whatever you do to me, or if you even manage to kill me, the Digidestined, along with the Powerpuff Girls, will send you back to hell where you belong!" Gennai powered up a ball of light in his hand and turned around to run right at Apocalymon. Apocalymon laughed as he yelled "Touch of Evil!" and shoved his hand right through Gennai's body. Blood spilled out around Gennai as Apocalymon licked his lips and watched as Gennai died right before him. He removed his arm from Gennai's body and Gennai fell to the floor. Apocalymon watched from Gennai's screen as the Digidestined were able to rescue the Powerpuffs and teleport to their own headquarters. "The Powerpuff Girls, eh? They don't sound like much of a threat, especially with that kind of name. All of those kids will die by my hand, even if I have to unleash my full power to do it." Apocalymon said as he disappeared from Gennai's hideout and left the tiny Digimon to grieve for Gennai as his data dissolved through the ground and his blood disappeared as well.


	6. Kidnapped (Digimon Arc Part 4)

**It's a short chapter but I wanted to post the build up before I got to writing the actual battle. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

06/23/13 - Digidestined Headquarters

"And that's what happened" Sora said. They didn't know that Gennai had been killed or that other places in the digital world had been smashed to ruins but they knew that the Dark Masters were back and they knew it was up to them, the 2nd gen Digidestined, and the Powerpuff Girls should they comply, to stop them once and for all. The Powerpuffs were just as confused about the entire situation as they were, as they also had a few questions of their own (**here comes more backstory, especially for all of you newer Digimon fans who never watched the 1st and 2nd season as kids**). "So...who are the Dark Masters to be exact? They sound like some creeps that need the snot beaten out of them." Buttercup said as she smashed her fists together. "The Dark Masters were Digimon that were defeated long ago by us. Devimon was one of the first evil digimon we encountered who controlled File Island with dark gears, and those dark gears would get stuck in innocent digimon and make them his henchmen, but with the help of Angemon, we defeated him. There is also Myotismon, possibly the most evil digimon we ever encountered. His plan was to turn all of the humans in the real world into his slaves and then he would plunge the world into darkness. Kari was the one who stepped up to the plate and along with Angewomon and the others, we were able to stop him. There's Metalseadramon. He was beaten by Wargreymon but managed to kill our good friend Whalemon. There's Puppetmon, a Digimon who was more looking for a real friend then was evil, but Metalgarurumon defeated him before he could create anymore damage to the digital world. There's Machinedramon, who ruled the underground sewers where Numemom lived. He managed to turn the Numemon into his slaves with the help of Warumonzaemon, but with the power of Kari's light and Wargreymon, we were able to defeat him. And then there's Piedmon, the leader of the original Dark Masters. He tried to turn all of us into keychains but Magnaangemon put an end to him. Apocalymon is the main man in this whole situation. He was the one who made the Dark Masters, and the reason he tried to turn both worlds completely dark was because he thought the light would be the one to shine forever, while he had to sit and watch as he suffered in darkness. With the help of our crests that we had long ago, we stopped him, and we thought that was the end of him, but apparently not..." Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, and Kari said one at a time. All of this was just happening too suddenly for the Powerpuff Girls. They were so confused, they hurt themselves in their confusion (**I had to**). "So wait...Apocalymon is behind all this, right? Why don't we just go after him and then the rest will fall?" Bubbles said. Blossom looked at her at first like she was insane, but then, she thought about it. "Wait...that sounds like it might work" Blossom said. "Wait a minute, you're actually considering that? What if all of the Digimon have unattached souls? What if they are their own person?" TK said. "It's worth a shot. We're going to need all of the members we can recruit. Who are we missing?" Blossom asked. "Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken" Tai said. "But they said they would be here by now...unless...oh no..." Tai said with an empty expression, almost like he remembered something very important. Everyone else knew just what he was thinking. What if the Dark Masters had captured the 2nd gen Digidestined? Tai quickly told Izzy to take out his laptop and open the portal. He saw that, somehow, Yolie and the others were able to see them from her phone. "Yolie? Are you there?!" Izzy yelled. "Gosh, you don't have to yell at us everytime we talk." Yolie said. "S-sorry. Are you alright?" Izzy asked. "Yeah, we're fine, why, what's wro-" Yolie asked, getting interrupted by a dark cloud that came out of nowhere. Izzy could hear Cody yelling "We gotta get out of here!" and then, the connection started to break. "Yolie? YOLIE!" Izzy yelled again. "Hawkmon, y-ha-t-digi-..." the connection broke as Yolie was the last thing Izzy heard from the portal. He knew what happened, so did everyone else. "Ready whenever you are, captain" Buttercup said to Tai as he looked back at Buttercup and, as he pulled out his goggles he bought after he gave Davis his old pair, he smiled darkly at Buttercup and replied "Let's kick their butts".


End file.
